


直男禁止

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Xiumin, M/M, Top Chen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 补档的时候，主动营业的我哥和被捉弄一脸无奈的钟大，太有趣了吧。上篇文是钟大暗恋，这次让我哥来，一人一次w





	直男禁止

直男禁止

搞西皮或是看到有人搞西皮是追星无可避免的一部分。  
金珉锡顺着链接扫了一圈爱豆组合贵圈真乱的西皮文剪辑同人图，小小年纪理所当然接受了同性爱，也很平顺的度过了少年时性觉醒的混沌期。  
事后想起来，简直想对全世界有缘分的话还是要去追星，谁知道会不会在什么时候拉你一把。  
追星追到去当练习生，出道，开路边摊一样的签售会，到场馆舞台上往下望一片银海望不见到边。  
圈子里的同类更多，擦肩而过对上眼神：原来你也是啊。  
打着聚餐名号出来联谊。队里没有长的差，以至于坐下一看，心跳如常。更别说他的精神压力全转换成了洁癖，瞥了一眼腿脚交缠，脑子里想的全是对方洗澡了没。  
于是老老实实的坐下来喝酒，联谊没成了，倒是有了不少酒友，一瓶一瓶往下灌，意有所指说些什么。  
“团里成员不考虑吗？”  
金珉锡比了一个手势，这个话题都打住。  
他没有拿member个人生活当谈资的习惯，这样的话题太微妙直接打断最好。  
而且的确不是一个世界的人。他看过好几次室友窝在床上看小电影，他佯装出一副累的要死酒精发作的样子往床上躺，从眼角撇过去能看到对方带着手机往被窝里缩，裹的严严实实不透光。  
真贴心。金珉锡的太阳穴跳着疼，凑合的闭眼睡过去。  
是真的心动过，多一拍少一拍。心脏从口腔跳出，胸腔空荡荡的，风吹过，撞的腔壁一阵作响。  
然而再喜欢也不能怎样，隔着一条线不是一个世界的人。  
圈子里不成文的共识，直男禁止。  
他生性小心谨慎，自我设限画个安全区呆着不动弹。  
带着xiumin的面具可以勾肩搭背fan service。  
但是金珉锡和金钟大的关系只能是很要好的兄弟，到八十岁一起喝酒的关系，只能是这样。  
也不是没想到自己的感情问题，思来想去觉得自己在房子里抱着猫老死也不错，爱操心的亲友会定期上门拜访，避免了孤独死的悲剧。  
似乎自己的感情状况堪忧，对队内一见钟情再见倾心的小情侣投向所有的关注和关爱。  
用粉丝的话来说，就是西皮狗。靠搞西皮转移感情需求。  
如果是吴世勋搞西皮是为了出于对竹马爱，那他下场只是纯粹磕糖，自己找不到合适，还不能云恋爱？跟着忙内一起围观，毫无手软的搞事发福利。大puppy伸手横过他脸前给小puppy投喂，金珉锡也吃的津津有味，所以这么甜的西皮怎么会有人写虐文呢。  
自己搞西皮很快乐，但是下场被人当西皮搞也不是不行，两眼一闭就当为了工作。  
再喜欢也不能动心，在喜欢也只能是member是好哥哥，两情相悦终究是罕见，自知无望坦然接受才是大人的生存之道。  
前三十年都这么走过来，后面对日子想必也一样。  
小情侣选择队内公开了，平日里或多或少都有猜到，但毫无预告的公布的其实挺吓人了。  
他看了一眼忙内，憋了半天没憋出什么。  
“上次去日本，伯贤借我钱买游戏，灿烈你给还了吧？”金珉锡翻出钱包开始找收据。  
是很认真在讨债。  
朴灿烈愣了愣，问边伯贤有没有这事。  
边伯贤想了想说有。拍摄的时候路过一间游戏店，刚好有打折优惠，他身上没有日元就找大哥撒娇借钱。  
朴灿烈直接掏钱。  
时间久了，日元兑韩元汇率变动，他还小赚一笔刚好够买两个鲷鱼烧。  
这么一搅和，出柜出成了聚众打游戏。  
金珉锡摇着头把钱装好，一低头发现金钟大还坐着发愣。  
今天发生的事对直男的冲击是有点大。  
他拍拍金钟大的肩膀，早点洗澡睡觉吧，万大事明天再说。  
”所以只有我不知道吗？“  
金珉锡跑去冰箱拿酒”也不能说是知道吧，猜到而已，毕竟他们挺明显的“  
”我一直以为只是他们两个感情好而已“  
”只是单纯的感情好是做不到那种地步的。得要喜欢才行“  
”可是我和哥也是这样啊“  
金珉锡一口气喝掉了大半瓶觉得这话没法接，只能揉了一把金钟大的头发糊弄过去了“我家钟大是个好孩子啊”  
“哥也是吧”金珉锡把剩下的酒倒进水槽，捏扁瓶子丢入了回收袋。  
“我看到了。前天在录影棚里有人亲了哥，还给哥塞了一张卡片“  
金珉锡想起了，前天在录影棚偶遇了酒友，胡扯了一通，对方开玩笑似的抱上来亲了一口，嘴角好像是。  
他第一反应是刷牙了没，被酒友说强迫症又严重了。手上被塞了一张心理医生的名片。  
他随手给丢了，路过洗手间还是进去刷个牙。  
金珉锡想解释说只是朋友之间开玩笑而已，一看到金钟大的神情，张张嘴，说”我也是。别担心，member不在我的择偶范围“  
跑去刷牙往床上一躺睡了。对面一直没有动静睁眼看床铺平整完全没人动过的样子。  
金珉锡打着呵欠插上手持吸尘器开始吸床铺，抖开被子透气，顶着一头乱翘的短发吸地板。  
吸尘器引擎声轰隆隆的，他思绪跟着轰鸣声发散  
一晚上没回来睡啊，要不申请换房吧的确是为难了他。  
即便是这样子，折被子的角度仍然不可松懈。  
金钟大躺在沙发上睡着了。  
是真的累了，打着小小的呼噜声，像猫。  
金珉锡笑了一声，抱一床毯子盖在他身上。  
憋了好久的不应该说出来的话终于说出口有，哪怕事后大把烂摊子等着收拾，心里也松了一口气，就连用吸尘器会、吵到金钟大补眠，于是放弃打扫客厅这件事也变得可以接受。  
金珉锡决定约经纪人见一面，说换房的事。  
经纪人一直很好说话，金珉锡本身言行举止也是严格遵守规范，换房这点事只是告知一声。  
经纪人随口问了原因。  
金珉锡把版准备好的答案刨出来——洁癖越来越严重，怕影响到舍友。  
经纪人点点头，说你们内部商量就好。要不要看看心理医生。说完也给他塞了一张卡片。  
这次的卡片没有丢掉而是放进了钱包。  
独享一间房在宿舍没有激起太多水花，毕竟他的洁癖有多严重有目共睹，也不想他难受。  
凑个时间把帮忙搬东西。  
那天晚上久违一个人睡，一翻身对面只有一堵墙。  
以后没人站在床上用毛巾堵空调漏水了。  
金珉锡想着只觉得可惜。  
一切如常，跑行程走个人项目训练，小分队还多了学日语。磕磕绊绊跟语法搏斗。  
金钟大没有搬房间的自觉，有空就在房间宅着，相互背诵课文，一切如常。  
除了睡前金钟大要自己收拾东西往外走。  
他们再没有谈论过这件事，金珉锡偶尔也会想这样真的好吗。擅自决定好一切。  
可是真的很想作为了亲友身份在金钟大的婚礼上唱祝歌。也很想听他的孩子亲昵的喊自己一声叔叔。  
这么一想，这样真的是最好的。  
公司跟他谈了一个综艺，金珉锡一看台本和staff立刻点头答应，收拾东西准备愉快追星了。  
他还有其他行程跑，东西收拾了一大箱。金钟大给他帮忙，跑过来给他打下手，见缝插针的给他塞药塞衣服。  
“不用带这么多的，不够我可以去找staff借”  
金钟大很擅长收拾东西，零碎事物用各种小袋子分装贴上标签再沿着大的物体，例如鞋子之类一圈放。是经历了机场暴力运输也不会散乱的堆放方式。  
节目录制周期不长，他也没带几套衣服，原本只打算带个中等尺寸的箱子，金钟大一搅合，还是带上了最大尺寸的行李箱。  
金钟大还在做最后清点，好像一个人出门录节目的是他”还是自己带上了，哥不是不喜欢打扰别人吗？“  
”已经拍好照了，到时候哥按照照片上收拾就好了“每次收拾行李都是一场小爆炸，金珉锡坐在床边看着金钟大收拾箱子后又收拾房间，“我来我来，你赶紧回去睡，不然明天睡醒又头疼”金珉锡站起来去拿金钟大手上的卫衣。原本也是要入箱的，因为颜色太暗吸热被淘汰了。  
金钟大抓了不放，问“哥是要赶我走吗”  
“哈？”金珉锡放开手，就地坐下来就近拿着一条裤子折起来。  
“哥都独占一个房间了”  
“我看你在那边玩的挺好的”  
隔着墙壁都能听到吵闹声量  
“这里安静。我今晚要在这里睡”  
“睡地板吗？”两个收拾起来还是快，原本四散的衣服鞋子密封袋全部回到原位，金珉锡眼尖看到角落灰尘，目光一个劲往哪里看，蠢蠢欲动，打开吸尘器。  
金钟大顺着他的视线看过去，抽了一张湿纸巾走过去把灰尘擦干净“哥早点睡，睡醒要赶行程的”  
金珉锡对着金钟大的背影摆摆手，没出声。  
站起来开着吸尘器又是一通清扫。他早上已经打扫过，房间足够干净，更别说金钟大还把那块小灰尘随手给抹掉了，可是总要做点什么。  
不然，他会...  
他会做什么？他也不知道。  
打开衣柜找睡衣，看到了那件两个人抓着不放的卫衣。他把卫衣从衣架上取下来，那是金钟大的习惯，说这样衣服不会有褶皱。他更喜欢折起来，肩线对肩线折成有棱有角的方块。  
“真是贴心”金珉锡突然没了折衣服的心力，只能把卫衣抱在怀里一脸埋下去。  
这次接的综艺很适合他，节奏慢，还有爱豆，公费追星大型福利。  
对了他的箱子因为整齐的堪称模板被人夸了。他笑着说都是金钟大的功劳，有空让他直播教怎么收拾行李箱  
即使结束录制回到了宿舍，他也还是头昏脑胀，脚踏不到实地，追星的快乐充裕持久，就像开了一大瓶香槟，咕嘟咕嘟不止的往外冒气泡，满脑子都是二氧化碳，回想起就忍不住笑出来。  
干脆把新买的气泡酒给开了，一个人悄咪咪的喝完一整支。气泡跑完了酒也没剩多少。再说气泡酒酒精度也低。摇了摇空瓶子还有余力去擦洒在地板上的酒。  
地板被擦得闪闪发亮，倒映着他跪在地面上身影，像是被后妈虐待的灰姑娘，金珉锡笑出声，眼泪哒的打在了地面上。  
哭什么啊？  
这次他是真的不知道。  
金珉锡翻出了钱包里的名片，打电话预约了心理医生。  
能让经纪人推荐的医生的确很了不起，走进诊所，护士连眼神也不多给一个，细心温柔的告知怎么填表和递水  
第一次见面做了一个简单诊断，没聊什么。  
诊断单子出了一叠，一串看不懂的专业术语，金珉锡只认得轻度这个词。  
没有开药，让他提前预约了两个星期后的复诊。  
等电梯的时候，他翻查邮箱上的电子诊断记录。他没敢要纸质档，不好藏。  
经纪人的车在楼下等着，他打开副驾驶坐上去，说回宿舍。  
“要不我们吃完再回去吧，今天家里没人做饭”  
是金钟大的声音，金珉锡吓了一跳“你怎么跑着来了”  
“刚好有空了，就来了”开自动挡的车，金钟大还是喜欢一手搭在方向盘一手把在拨杆上，当初考试用的是手动挡，以至于这个习惯一直没改过来。  
车载音乐在放歌，他跟着唱了两句，女key险些唱不上去，金钟大开口帮了一把。  
他们吃饭回去，金钟大没问发生了什么，就是一个顺路去接哥哥的弟弟，金珉锡也没说，主要是不知道说什么。  
一团乱麻在腔子里纠结，分不清脏腑。  
他一直是个很配合的病人，但是对着咨询师只有简单一问一答的。  
说什么，要主动剖开胸腔展示什么。  
是看不见光的一路往上走。  
是身后人潮涌动让人不敢回头的追赶者。  
是少时被否决的长相。  
是身边多到泛滥的天赋家  
是异类。  
是不能说。  
两个星期后是难得假期，金珉锡想着要不要取消预约，却被金钟大敲开房门拎上车。  
怎么回来的就怎么回去。  
到了之后，金钟大说“我去附近逛逛，你好了给我电话，吃完晚饭再回去吧”  
金珉锡在大厦门口发愣，这算什么吗？  
这次稍微多说了一些。  
晚上他们去吃烤肉，在江边吹风喝了两大瓶维c才敢回宿舍。  
下一次  
再一下次。  
金珉锡每次复诊，金钟大都要送她过去接他回来。  
哪怕行程赶不上，也要打电话过来问有空一起吃饭吧。  
“这什么啊”最后一次会面，金珉锡跟医生笑着抱怨道。  
“是喜欢吧”医生在病历上签字，发了电子档，纸质档封存起来。  
“与其多想不如直接去问吧”  
金钟大也在带着口罩楼下等着，这次没有开车。  
金珉锡走过去“不怕被人发现吗”  
“不怕，冬天谁也不认得谁”金钟大把手机给金珉锡看“今晚去吃这家店吧”  
不远，他们走过去。  
金珉锡的脑子突然浮现医生说的话。  
“不如直接问吧”  
“我们这样好像在约会”  
“明明就是在约会啊，哥也太迟钝吧”  
金珉锡用手推了金钟大一下”太得意了“  
金钟大没有还击，反手抓住了金珉锡的手，牵着放进自己的大衣口袋。  
“我喜欢你”金珉锡说  
“我也喜欢你“金钟大说“和你的喜欢是一样的”

**Author's Note:**

> 补档的时候，主动营业的我哥和被捉弄一脸无奈的钟大，太有趣了吧。  
> 上篇文是钟大暗恋，这次让我哥来，一人一次w


End file.
